Dracula
Mathias Cronqvist, AKA Dracula Vlad Ţepeş, is the main antagonist of the Castlevania series. He will appear in the 116th episode of Death Battle, Ganondorf VS Dracula, where he will fight against Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda series. He will be voiced by Steven Kelly. History The man later known as Dracula was originally born Mathias Cronqvist. Sometime during the mid to late 11th century, he served in a company of knights alongside then Baron Leon Belmont. With Mathias's brilliant military strategies and Leon's skill with a sword, their company was unstoppable. Little is known of Mathias's early life or his family, save that they seem to have been longtime practitioners of Alchemy and had advanced further into the study than most alchemists could have ever dreamed. Mathias was very well educated and quite skilled in the art, though he never told Leon or any of the other compatriots of his knowledge, with the notable exception of Rinaldo Gandolfi, whom he had met at an unspecified time. Mathias married a woman named Elisabetha who he was deeply in love with. While away on a campaign against heathens in the east, Elisabetha died due to illness. Upon returning and learning of her death, Mathias was overtaken with despair so profound that he became bedridden, presumably worrying Leon considerably, as Mathias was the strategist and tactician of the company. During that time, Mathias grew angry at God for allowing Elisabetha to die such an early death while he was away risking his life and fighting in God's name. He thought it was unjust and unfair for God to take away what mattered most to him, when he had given God so much and when Elisabetha was such a pure and blameless woman who has not deserved to die. Mathias began searching for ways to become immortal and show God that he didn't have a final say in everything and that he could defy God's decrees by existing outside them and scorning God in his eternal life. He learned about the Crimson Stone, considered to be a treasure among vampires. Through some means, the stone came into Mathias's possession and he planned to use it to ascend to immortality. Death Battle Info Gallery Dcuwk2s-3d8e8685-7aec-48a2-ad9c-50fe66e021dd.png|3D model possibly used in Death Battle Dracula 2 form.png|Dracula's Beast Form Demonic_Megiddo.jpg|Demonic Megiddo Stage_chaotic1-1.png|The Chaotic Realm Dracula Hellfire.gif|Hellfire Soul Steal.gif|Soul Steal Dracula's Castle - 20.png|Dracula's Castle Trivia * Dracula is the fourth Konami character in Death Battle, after Bomberman, Solid Snake and Raiden. ** He is the first Castlevania character in Death Battle. * Dracula is the 17th combatant to fight against a returning combatant, after Zitz, Captain America, Agumon, Mewtwo, Pinkie Pie, Zero, Thor, Wonder Woman, Black Panther, Jin Kazama, Mega Man X, Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.EXE, Star Force Mega Man, Shazam and Akane Yashiro. * Dracula is the fourth horror character in Death Battle, after Leon S. Kennedy, Frank West and Lucy. * Ghost Rider is the third character to be voiced by Steven Kelly, after Ghost Rider and Gamabunta. References * Dracula on Wikipedia * Dracula on Wikivania Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Season 6 Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Old Combatants Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Demons Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Monster Category:Deceased Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Royal Combatants Category:Darkness Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Combatants with voice actors